reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sawed-off Shotgun
The (or the Sawn-Off Shotgun) is a Shotgun featured in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Revolver The Sawed-off Shotgun has high power but less accuracy than other weapons. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the game and is also upgradeable. Red Dead Redemption The Sawed-off Shotgun is a short-barreled shotgun with a pistol grip, with the barrel having been cut, or sawn, shorter, giving each shot from the gun a wider spread. This increases damage, but significantly reduces maximum range. The weapon is similar in operation to the Double-barreled Shotgun, and holds two shells. The Sawed-off is more suited to close quarters, face-to-face situations, while the Double-barreled Shotgun, having a longer barrel and tighter pellet spread, is more suited to mid-range situations. As a hunting weapon, the Sawed-Off Shotgun is bested by its longer range equivalent the Double-barreled Shotgun in hunting most animals, except possibly birds that require only a few pellets to hit, making the Sawed-off's larger spread more effective. The player can unlock this weapon for free after completing the Pike's Basin hideout. This must be completed independently from the gameplay mission involving Armadillo Marshal Leigh Johnson. Obtaining Singleplayer * can be bought for $500 or $250 with low enough honor at Thieves' Landing Gunsmith. *Can be found for free during the Pike's Basin hideout. During the shootout in the large main basin, it is dropped by one of the enemies. *As a third option, the player can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 18. **The "Sawed Off Shooter" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. Undead Nightmare *You get it after completing Dinner for Two in Armadillo. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want. Tips *By squeezing the trigger button twice rapidly, both barrels of the gun can be fired at the same time. Trivia *John has indicated on several occasions indicated that he likes this weapon. *The Sawed-off Shotgun is held like a pistol or Revolver in Red Dead Redemption. * Since it's a one-handed weapon, Marston can still fire the Sawed-Off while being physically attacked; this makes it an excellent default weapon for self-defense in cougar or bear country. * Marston is seen on the North American and UK cover of the game holding this (in every other region, Marston is holding a revolver and the background of the cover is different), the same picture at the left side of the screen, if you have the Red Dead Wiki wallpaper set. * The Sawed-off Shotgun has the shortest range out of all the other shotguns available to buy in Red Dead Redemption. Making it the shortest range gun in the game. (The shortest range weapon is the Hunting Knife) * The Sawed-off Shotgun works like a standard pistol, revolver, rifle, or repeater when used in Dead Eye while still keeping the power of a shotgun. This means it can kill most enemies in a single shot at any distance when in Dead Eye. * The Shotgun also has the same execution animations as a pistol or revolver. Rather than putting the gun under someone's head, as he would with a long weapon, Marston usually puts the gun about midriff-level and pulls the trigger point-blank. * The Sawed-off Shotgun is likely not the same model as the Double-Barrel Shotgun due to the fact that the Double-Barrel Shotgun has external hammers while the Sawed-off does not. * The Sawed-off Shotgun appears on the players back, but is held in one hand when drawn. * A glitch occurs if Marston holsters the Sawed-off shotgun while riding shotgun on a carriage. Instead of placing on his back, he holsters it by his side (as one would with a pistol or revolver). * The shotgun is also known as "Lupara" (Italian for "for the wolf") it was meant to be used against wolves. This also applies in-game, as wolves will flee when firing the weapon in the air. Later on in history, they became illegal in most countries due to their small size and large power, making them easy to conceal and therefore favored by criminals. * The Sawed-off Shotgun also appears identical to the 'Sawn-off' Shotgun available in: GTA: San Andreas. Gallery 400px-Rdr-sawnoff.jpg|The Sawed-off shotgun in Revolver Sawedoffshotgun.png Rdr john marston09.jpg Rdr marston's old gang.jpg Rdr john marston08.jpg Achievements The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte Category:Shotguns Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolver Weapons